


engineering

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [69]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fighting, MekaMechanic, Slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Brigitte is Hana’s engineer.





	engineering

“Hana!” Brigitte happily shouted as the woman flew into the base with her mech, it was smoking quite a bit, but the pilot laid comfortably inside of it, drinking a can of soda. “How did it go?”

 

Hana immediately pressed a few buttons, and ejected herself out of the mech, her brown hair flowing in the wind the split second she was airborne, before she carefully touched the ground with her feet, not taking her eyes of her engineer.

 

“Pretty good. Took out a lot of Talon guys, streamed the event and got a lot of donations. Had to back out when the engine began to fail. You’ll take a look right?”

 

Brigitte nodded, the smile on her face growing larger as she took Hana’s hand in her own.

 

“Of course. When I’m done tweaking with it, it’s gonna be completely different. Extra armor, more ammo, a quicker and safer flight mode, better reserve engines, you name it. I’m gonna do my best with it.”

 

“Thanks Bri, you really are the best, I don’t know what I’d do without you here.”

 

She chuckled.

 

“Well, of course I’ll help. Your mech is amazing and the best to work with. And I love hanging out with you.”

 

“Well, then I’ll stay and keep you company while you work.”

 

“Please do.”


End file.
